Talk:Marvel Comics
Star Comics Magazine covers Max found some covers from Star Comics Magazine. He didn't include a date, but it was a digest series reprinting Marvel's Star comic stories, which ran from 1986 until 1988 (by 1988, most of the Star comics had either been canceled or folded into Marvel and so many of the digests in fact ran under the Marvel label). I took out two covers, which are pictures of a slanted angle and detract from the page which otherwise has great pictures (one was good quality so I left it). But some basic Googling showed, in addition to quality replacements for the images below, at least half a dozen other covers with Muppet Babies, hanging out with the other characters that the Star line had licensed or created (they're never at the center, it seems; usually if there is a focus, it's Heathcliff for some reason). None of the actual comic content was new, only the covers. So I'm not sure whether to create a gallery here (and it would definitely have to be in a different place than the one picture is now, or else it will cause problems) or to create a solo page, since it would just be image parking (and possibly at some future date, tracking which stories were reprinted from which issues). Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) File:Star Comics Magazine No. 3.jpg File:Star_Comics_Magazine.jpg :Max uploaded the other covers but stuck them in the previous gallery. To avoid confusion, I'm dividing it. It also shows part of the issue, that most of these aren't that interesting and feature the Muppet Babies peripherally, but the one exception is issue 9, with Spider-Man grabbing Baby Piggy. That deserves coverage on Spidey's page and a picture here. But for the rest, I think a gallery would just distract from the main focus of the page. In fact it's pretty obvious now that a stand-alone page is the best solution, but I'd like to see what anyone else has to say. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) 1252895-star comics magazine v1 004 super.jpg 1252901-star comics magazine v1 008 super.jpg Star Comics Magazine No 9.jpg 1252903-star comics magazine v1 010 super.jpg Star Comics Magazine No 11.jpg Star Comics Magazine No 12.jpg 1252907-star comics magazine v1 013 super.jpg Avengers B-roll Guy wearing a The Muppets t-shirt on the set of The Avengers as seen in B-roll footage. Probably not worth having on the article, but parking it here, just in case. —Scott (message me) 00:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) More Literary Muppet Comics? Since Marvel is planning on reprinting the Muppet Show comic books, do we know if they're going to be doing anymore of the adaptations of classic literature? You know, Muppet Robin Hood and those others? I loved those and was really hoping for more. Anyone know? Garrettk41 23:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Valid visual reference? http://www.the-gutters.com/comic/113-ryan-lee Marvel is relaunching The Punisher, and the art style is now definitively Muppet-like. Does it count? -- Zanimum 01:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's already covered on Minor Comics Mentions (one of several from The Gutters) since this is a parody, *not* the real Punisher comic. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Edits 17 Oct. 2009 I deleted the "Appearances" section (which was all about Spidey Super Stories) and moved its contents to the "Publications" section. I also added a caption to the figure of Spidey and Sam and generally cleaned up the writing. Finally, I changed the title of the "References" section to "References to Marvel Comics" to avoid confusion over the term "References."— Tom (talk) 16:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC)